PokeEarth::Halo
by Amethiyst Rhodes
Summary: A young child, inspired by the games, has decided to use her father's genetic lab to recreate... Inside five domes, she has recreated her own world of Pokemon on earth off the borders of Area 51. But her father demands more.
1. Chapter 1

He held the cell phone, the flip top pressed hard against the side of his head. Despite the fact that the rest of the world around him was nearly silent, he decided it was better to slam the phone into his ear. It was a bad habit, and would probably cost him his hearing one day. His boss, who was back in Japan, was on the line asking for a report. Away from the creation and creator, the scout felt free to express his once hidden feelings about the project.

"Well?" His boss jeered. Always time pressed. Never a spare moment- people with ridiculous amounts of spare time (naturally or not so much) were always waiting for new releases. It was the boss' job to appease them. Or rather, it was his job to make sure the underlings of the company did their job _to_ appease.

"I have only seen the outside, and a small bit of the blueprints in my hand. I was just explained the jist of the project, and I have only one word to say."

"What? Destroy? Unworthy?"

"No sir. 'Wow'. 'Wow' is the word. Forwards, backwards, but not necessarily upside down. This is amazing. If the inside is what it seems from the outside, Sir...it's awe striking."

"Wait- did you say _inside_?" The boss mused, caught by the word. The only 'inside' he ever herd with this kind of topic was in regards to the Convention. What had this random American built that had an _inside_?

"Yes sir. As opposed to the outside." The scout laughed nervously. He was itching to get off the phone and see the inside of this place for himself. "There is a large dome, and sir, I mean huge. This center dome is far bigger than the Factory. Five domes are right up against it on all sides- except for the entrance. A flashy entrance, I might add. And, I'm not sure about this, but this place is supposed to be more than a virtual reality. If I understood the guide correctly, everything in there is completely real, game compatible, you can even live in it- for money, of course."

"What are you talking about?!" The boss boomed. "You know what, just figure out what kind of scam this is, talk to that creator, I'm sure he's crazy though, and then call me back with the facts. Understood?"

"B-bu...Yes sir." And he closed the phone and slammed it into his pocket. His boss was right. This had to be some kind of scam. Where was his head? Returning to the guide, a small girl with long, twin black braids down her back, and told her he was ready to move on.

The doors, in fact, were grand. They stood in an arch, designed with the starter Pokémon of each of the four main game sets, Pikachu at the top in an excited pose. Each of these Pokémon were gold plated and, in the sun's reflection, glistened brightly. One could see nothing beyond the doors, for though they were a thick, clear (temporarily fingerprintless) glass figures, they were internally lined with thick, black curtains- for the suspenseful effect for the newcomers. The scout quickly realized that this alone would excite any child to no end. The creator must have been childlike himself to do so well on this effect.

He barely breathed until his guide opened the door a little into the dark room ahead. Regaining his emotionless form, he strode inside. There was nothing but darkness, especially after the door was closed behind him. His childhood fear of the dark began to start up in him again. After a needlessly long moment, or maybe it had just seemed that way, a woman, dressed in a lab coat, came out to greet him. He then realized that his guide had disappeared into the blackness. A spotlight shone on the new woman, and he recognized her dress immediately- she was the professor of this new world. He wondered what tree she would be named after.

"My name is Professor Maple." Her voice was sweet, but yet, slightly empty. She was not human, but rather an automated machine to handle the work. She was young, beautiful, her makeup was not under, nor overdone, and her pose was perfect. No human the scout had ever seen was able to accomplish all of these things at once. "You must be new here. Thus, I welcome you to the world of PokéEarth. Here, Pokémon are more than pixels and numbers, just as real as you are. Come, pick your new friend!"

Out of the darkness, a chrome draw emerged to the scout's left. In the draw, were pokeballs in rows of three, each to their own indented place. Above each row was written the world they originally came from. Every game ever made was represented here with their starters. As he put his hand over the pokeball, each one came up with a hologram on the shell of the pokeball of what was inside. As he picked one up, a full set of information, Pokédex style, would appear before him. In the end, he picked up the Eevee, and accepted it as his own. The draw retracted.

Looking at the pokeball, he noticed something slightly different. In the center, where the catch/release button was, there was a small button inside, about the same color. He stared at it a moment, and then Professor Maple caught his attention.

"Ah, you noticed right away!" She smiled. "That button is for the follow mode. At any time, you can have one Pokémon follow you. Once that button is activated, your Pokémon will be released at your heels, and the option will be disabled for the rest of your party."

Had the creator thought of everything? He decided to activate this setting, and almost instantly, the young Eevee appeared beside him with a cute smile. The scout was shocked to see the Eevee. As he was told, it was so..._real_! He put down his hand, and found himself petting a small and fuzzy head. He beamed. He had played so many games, and none of them could ever match to this.

"Now, let's go over you." Maple smiled. "What will your login name be?"

He thought for a moment. Something quick. Since he was the first to be here, he could put just about anything. He waved his hand around, and picked three random numbers and one letter. "123A."

"Alright." He watched her eyes- and they glazed a moment, a light of movement behind them. They were registering him into the system, piece by piece. "And your password?"

_Let's keep this simple. _Opening his mouth again, he allowed a few other completely random numbers and letter to escape him. "456B."

"And your Trainer Name? This is what everyone will refer to you as. This can be changed anytime." And she, after registering his password response, awaited the next step to be completed.

"Scree." This was his nickname from work. How he got it had always been a mystery to him. However, he never forgot it. Sometimes, which made his friends laugh, he responded faster to 'Scree' than to anything else.

After this last part was registered, a mirror came from the wall, along with a line of characters. Each one stared blankly outward. He recognized each and every one of them. The first bunch was of the various protagonists. There were a bunch of anime characters up there also. Then there was a section of bad guys. There were a few others which had taken place as background characters for the both games and the show. Then, there was one where it had a general frame, and a large 'YOU' in the middle of it. Now, Maple spoke again.

"These are all appearances you can choose from. You can also mix and match details. As you move on in your quest, more things can be either bought, or unlocked. If you want to appear as you are, then just select the 'YOU' option."

After a moment, he found himself as a perfect reincarnation of Ash. He was so shocked, that he even scrolled through the girls- each and every one perfect as possible. He did mix and match, and found himself as a Team Magma Bug Catcher. He laughed, and then returned to normal. Deciding that was best, he set it.

"It can be changed at any login." The Professor informed. "And now, you're almost ready to start your adventure!"

Two draws from either side of her scrolled outward as the wall of characters vanished. In one draw, was a large selection of round circles in various colors that would fit on anyone's ear. In the other draw, were watches. They were perfectly coordinated, and he was able to pick them quickly. He applied both of them to the left side of his body. The colors coordinated with his sneakers, which brought a nice touch. Professor Maple reached over and touched a small button on the bottom of the watch, pushing it all the way in. The two tools activated almost immediately.

A screen appeared over his left eye. He soon noticed the layout- it was a PDA! It included the map, contest conditions/ribbons, a Match Call, and there was the Pokédex! After a mental wish to see the map, it came up on the screen. It read his mind...incredible! Leaving the map to see the Pokédex, he quickly noticed a great difference between this place and the games. Every single Pokémon was already filled out! He thought up Pokémon after Pokémon, including the ones that hadn't been released in English were also present- in English! After a long moment of testing, he had the screen return to the side of his head. He realized that he was still in the entrance room, and hadn't even seen the real inside yet. Looking at his watch, which told him the time, area he was in (which read 'Entrance'), a list of the Pokémon he had with him, and on the side was a tab for 'Battle Mode' which wouldn't open.

"Are you ready, Scree?" Maple smiled. Was she always smiling? "If you have any questions, tap the side of your PDA twice, and Master will appear on your screen to answer them."

'Master'? He wondered if he was a machine in the system, too. Then again, master could refer to the man who built this place. So, in test drive, he tapped the side of the PDA. The little screen reconstructed itself before him. A second or two later, a person appeared. After a second of thought, he recognized the one who answered. It was that small girl with the two long, twin black braids! Now taking her into more consideration, he noted that she was dressed in a suit, minus the tie, and her over coat was long, and almost looked like a cape- only with long sleeves. She wore a pair of black, polished shoes, and stood with her feet shoulder-width apart with her hands behind her back.

"Questions?" Was all she asked. The same voice, small but authoritative, came forth to him. She let out a smile, but one much smaller than Maple was defaulted to. He could have been wrong, but he now could have sworn that something was up with her right eye. "Or are you just checking to see if this actually works?"

"Both, actually." He watched her let out a small breath of a laugh. She shook her head a little, then returned her gaze to him. "I am sent by my boss to see this place, and if we are to allow the creator to keep it, being the Pokémon are copyrighted to Nintendo. I need to speak with the creator personally."

"Ah, not a problem. Maple?"

"Yes?" She asked. The smiling was starting to get a little annoying now.

"Take him toward the tunnel. It's better off that this line of work is carried out face to face."

The Professor bowed deeply, then the PDA retreated. The Scout found himself being ushered away from the domes. To the side, and behind the curtain, was an average, metal staff door. It opened, revealing a long hallway of floor lights. To his surprise, the Eevee leaped for joy, and ran on ahead down the corridor. Naturally, the moved to run after his new companion. Then he felt a restraining hand on his right arm. It was Maple.

"Don't worry. Every Pokémon here knows the way to Master. She brought them all, and hatched many of these from eggs here. They all love Master, so naturally, one who isn't used to you will run to her. When we get there she will return your Eevee to you."

Thus started a long walk down a very boring corridor. It seemed to go on forever, and the many turns of the path were getting under his skin. Everything was so secure- each turn required a password of some kind. No wonder, he realized, that she was a machine- a human couldn't possibly remember all these numbers. One last password, and a door opened up on the side. As they entered, there was his Eevee, and there was the girl- only now she sat in a black swivel chair.

"You must be the scout sent by Nintendo. Here," A similar chair to hers appeared before him from the floor. "Have a seat."

The sent the Eevee off her lap, and as the Scout sat down, the Eevee leaped into his own lap, and curled up to sleep. He let his hand rest on it's fur. It was a creature he had seen so often, yet this still blew him away. He lifted his eyes back to the girl.

"Did you really- build this? You're no more than ten years old!"

The girl laughed. "I'm eight. And, yes, I did. What a task, no less. You won't believe how long it takes to catch all of these, regenerate them, and don't get me started on _eggs_! I looked really retarded for weeks on end, just running around the lab with eggs all over me. I had no peace back then. But, it seems it has all worked out, wouldn't you say so, Eevee?"

"Eeeee!" The Pokémon rolled over in the scout's lap, happily content. The two laughed. The scout now noticed that Maple had left them. The Creator sighed, and slouched a bit. He could see that she was exhausted.

"Do these Pokémon, can they leave the designated area? I mean, out of the place entirely?" He asked, still looking at his Eevee.

"No, they can't. Well, physically they can, but the environment is alien to them. They wouldn't be able to use their abilities, and soon, like a star, implode completely. I can go through the entire thing, but it would take far to long to explain. Makes a wonderful bedtime story though. Puts everyone right to sleep."

He asked other questions, for instance, what battle stages were like. The young creator explained, and occasionally demonstrated, all sorts of details. She explained that battles would be illusioned so that you would looked like you were whisked away to another room ("..when in reality, your were just seeing things."). Another thing, was that all the gym leaders were machines also- minus all the giddy smiling. One thing, she said that she really liked, was that you didn't have to _tell_ your Pokémon what you wanted them to do. These Pokémon, since they were real and actually fought for themselves, could recognize patters in battle style- and learn to think the way the trainers do, and then put their own spin on it. The interview went on, and every word she let loose only drew the scout closer into the world she had forged. She must have been trained to be able to do that so well.

"There's one thing I still don't know." It was almost time for him to leave, for it was late and the plane would be early the next day. "I never caught your name."

"Ah!" She let out the last of her chuckles, and stood from her seat. She quickly bowed to the scout and his Eevee. "My name is Aidian, just that and no more."

She took her seat, then called an odd name out to the mess of rooms behind her. Shortly after, a Slowking appeared. He bowed to his master, and then proceeded to talk to the Eevee. The two Pokémon nodded, and were soon on their way out of the room. Aidian waved her hand for the scout to follow them. "No need in getting lost now, is there?"

He nodded, and greeted her goodbye. With a wish to return, the door closed behind him. He was shocked to find that a door across from the one he exited appeared. The Slowking opened it, greeted him goodbye, good luck and then opened the door. There, was the room he had started in. The scout scratched his head and the Eevee led him through. As prompted, he put his PDA and watch in a new draw, and the Eevee returned to his pokéball. They all went side by side, awaiting his return. With a smile on his face and a very good report for the Boss at home, he left for his hotel.

She stood before a small podium, her object in incubation level with her eyes. She did not smile at it, as most would have. Her face only grew dark as the sound of high-class footsteps coming from behind her. She did not bother to turn around, she knew it was her father. It wasn't very long before she shuddered beneath his strong hand on her shoulder. Aidian knew where his eyes were- the podium's prize.

"And what is this?" He knew what it was. Every single chance he had, however, he asked. Each time, she answered him, fear in her tone.

"A Pokémon egg." She answered, no longer looking at it.

"And what's so special about this egg?" He hissed, a smirk tugging at his lips far above her head.

"The Pokémon will be able to leave the protective perimeter unharmed."

"And that makes it what?"

"The first Halo-Pokémon."


	2. Chapter 2

"I am proud to announce, the opening of..." The Boss stepped away from the door behind him. From the main dome's side door, revealing a tall figure- decked in a black suit. He stood beside the Boss, dwarfing him. Over his eyes rested dark shades that matched his short, half-shaggy hair. He wore two black gloves over his hands, and those shiny polished shoes on his feet. He bore no smile on this glorious day.

"Where is..." The boss asked, the Scout nearby. A puzzle look glazed over their faces. The tall man didn't look back at them. From behind him, he put his hand on a hilt covered in...black. He drew it, revealing a long, slightly curved blade. It glistened in the direct sunlight.

The Scout looked out. So many people, mainly the richer of the world, impatiently stood in preparation of the cutting the the thick red ribbon. They watched the blade intently as it was laid across the velvety band. With a twist of his wrist, the man he eyed sliced the barrier in two. A skilled swordsman's trick. His two thin lips parted as he sheathed the flashy blade. He thus finished the Boss' previous sentence for the crowd before him. "PokéEarth."

Pivoting on his heels, the tall man exited the scene. The ribbon was trampled, and Professor Maple set to work amongst all the people- just as she was designed. The buzz of a thrill grew from the inside, and the Boss, along with the Scout, was left speechless.

"Wasn't the girl supposed to open this place?" The Boss asked the Scout, standing outside by themselves now. The Boss' eyes were locked on the door, and the Scout fought every instinct by staring at his shoes. She had said that she wanted to, and that she would. She spoke of the place as her own creation, and yet this Man acted as if it had been almost stolen from him. Fear wallowed in the Scout's shoes.

"Let's go inside- this place is amazing." The Scout picked up his tone, looking up to his boss. The large man turned to him, concern set in deeply.

"Don't change the subject! Something here is amiss! Can't you feel it?"

"No." The scout lied as quickly as possible. He stepped off of the small stage temporarily set up by the entrance. He was just going to get his Eevee, his gear, and get in the three dimensional world. If Aidian could bring Pokémon to earth, she could handle this little dispute.

* * *

She struggled out of the ropes of the chair, and set back to work on the monitoring. So many people had arrived! Nintendo hadn't lied, they would be able to sell this to anyone. The registration was quick, one name right after the other, but still not fast enough to even touch the dangers of the system. It had been built for millions of users at a time, and the first few hundred weren't going to phase.

With that not concerning her, Aidian's face still bore a red paleness. Her hands calmly glided about the controls. She tried to regulate her breathing, the fabric still in her mouth. As she got the 'Questionnaire' alert, she quickly pushed it down to her neck, as if it was nothing but a handkerchief. She backed away, from the controls. Standing with her feet apart, she welcomed the newcomers on their new PDAs. A mass video to all the welcomed members of her new world. She could deal with everything else later...

* * *

This was a true opportunity. Every single time, he hoped pointlessly. Each game, he was programmed to be the good guy. Now, there was no restriction to what he could do. For all he knew, he could be the starter of the new team of terror. Not to mention, he knew how to do it right. With a smirk on his face, he picked up his Umbreon and his gear- set to be the new bad guy.

Each step slipped to his tune that he had loaded from his I-pod into the black and silver PDA. Pretty handy tool, he figured, and wasn't that heavy- so claimed his ear. The watch was just about as stylish as he was- but not quite. He was pretty surprised that the old guy and the sword was able to forge all this. He thought that the old people were as dull as it gets- maybe this guy was the one and only break. Then again, he couldn't be that sharp, programming a small nerd-girl into the help system. Then again, not everyone can re-create a cute babe on command.

Otto tossed the pokéball from hand to hand. Unlike his older and younger sister, he had confirmed that he was working _alone_. He didn't want any of that 'Teaming Up' nonsense dragging him down. He could move at his own pace, anywhere he pleased. He had an idea of what kind of team he would carry on him in the end...or rather, when he came to 'power'.

Out of the corner of his eye, Otto spotted some kid staring at the front of the pokéball, blankly. Otto didn't want to really bother, but whatever. Walking over to the boy, who seemed only a little younger than he, He stood before him with his arms crossed.

"You okay, kid?"

The boy looked up, a little embarrassed, but mostly frustrated.

"No, I'm not. What is this?! I have no idea what's going on..."

"Weren't you listening when the help system-"

"No! Shut up and leave me alone!"

Otto let his eyes droop. With a sigh, he snatched the pokéball from the kid's hands and released the Pokémon from inside. There, from the whiteness that emerged, came a Treeko. He pulled the Pokémon back, and handed the kid back his starter.

"Just push the white button in the center. All it takes." Otto paused. "You don't look like you know what Pokémon are, even."

"Yeah, well I can figure these things out on my own." The kid hissed back, turning away from the rich-know-it-all. "So go take your air-filled skull somewhere else."

"Look, why don't you do yourself a favor and let me teach you the basics, then I'll let you run off any cliff you like."

"Gee, thanks. I love variety."

So after a few well-mannered exchanges in words, the kid finally fessed up his name. Training began shortly after. A quick explanation of the watches, PDA, and basics of the elemental weaknesses and strengths squirmed it's way between the two boys. It was a long while before either of them could agree to disagree long enough in order to stop arguing on... fill in the blank, essentially.

"And that's pretty much it, Raul."

"What do you mean, 'pretty much it'?!" The noob complained.

"That's just the basics, you realize that- right?" Otto sighed. Poor kid, he had no clue. He hated to make such an offer, but, he couldn't have a gang by himself, and quite frankly, it's better to train a guy the way you want him than to have to conform to someone else's style. "Look, why don't you just stay with me. Before you get yourself killed or something."

There was a bit of silence, but he eventually complied.

"Good, now lets get goin'. Let's put this system to the test, shall we?"

* * *

The Milotic tried to sooth her master, but nothing doing. She let a soft cry escape, but only a worried face turned toward her. She knew what was wrong, most of the team did. Master's plans were being tampered with, and concern had spread through everyone aware.

Aidian stroked her Milotic's head. Even now, she couldn't smile. Her _father_ had opened PokéEarth, thus people would think _he _built it- except for the Boss and the Scout. Calling one of her dittos to task, her form was taken, along with the Help System PDA.

"Aysu," She called, and her Milotic looked the calling master in the eyes. "Take the first egg, and give it to the Scout. Have the rest of the team keep an eye on the other five. Have Slowking tell my father not to disturb the eggs for a while."

The Milotic nodded quickly, and left in high speeds. Aidian reached for her other PDA, and applying it, she called for her Abra. Teleporting to her with her pink bow over the left ear, Aidian gave brief commands to take her to the center of town.

Something had to be done, and she only had the sketchy idea of how to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Five eggs...?" He raised his brow to the Slowking that seemed to be standing for his convenience. There were six pedestals, each with small red cushions in them. Five of them held eggs, light green speckled with a ring of a lightly glow near the top. The one egg was missing. Glaring at the empty space, he barked down to the Pokémon at his feet. "Explain."

"Raising each egg takes much care. She went to do some more extensive care, since it is at a later stage. They are each at different stages sir, and are approaching the spoken stage rapidly. They soon will leave the pedestals- in preparation to proper hatchings." The Slowking answered, quickly and firmly. The members of the Master's Team stood in reassurance, each one Guardian over one of the eggs until they reached the stage.

Satisfied enough, he turned his back on the Slowking, his towering figure returning to his own lab, to his own sciences. He minded, at first, his Creation's bothersome project, however it was now starting to prove somewhat entertaining. Not to mention, extra cash was already rolling in, without any cost of his own. When those eggs hatched...every Pokémon quaked with the thought of the Team of Master's Master.

* * *

"Eevee!" The Scout called. What was the matter? His little buddy seemed to be standing in...attention! Answering a call he could not sense, he watched a shadow come from the darker areas. When the view became clear, his jaw dropped. He loved the way the Pokémon were done here, but this...

The Milotic, in all of Nintendo's intended glory, stood before him. Was this what Eevee sensed? After thinking another second, he realized that this wasn't just some random Milotic. Superior, in position and honorable in respects to all Pokémon, for as he looked around, other Pokémon were doing the same as his little Eevee. As the Milotic came closer, the Scout noticed something in her mouth. It was an egg, an odd egg.

Lowering her head, she placed the egg in the Scout's head. He looked down at the Eevee, who was growling. What was going on? Taking a few double takes around him, other Pokémon had stopped fighting, talking, everything, to show respect to one, and hatred to another. The Scout blinked, realizing all eyes were on him. The Milotic nodded, and let out a small, comforting mumble. She then left Eevee, the Scout, and the Egg behind, disappearing as soon as she had come.

The top half was glowing, like a halo around the shell. What was this about? He got the idea, he was supposed to hatch the thing, but...why? His gut told him not to ask. Eevee and the other Pokémon returned to their business. They knew what was in that egg, and every Trainer wanted it...

* * *

"Aidian." Him. His voice. "Where is my egg?"

"With another trainer to hatch. They need traveling Pokémon to travel with. Rest assured, they have no idea what's going on, just that they have to take good care. An egg cannot hatch in the heated pedestals."

Grabbing her shoulder, she found herself being dragged by her Father's hand so that she faced him. Her back was against the wall, her eyes trapped by his fury. His thumb was placed on her clavicle, a threat. Aidian nearly broke into a cold sweat.

"Don't forget." He hissed coolly. "You have an 'Off-Switch' also."

Casting her from him, she landed on her palms, her back facing him as she prevented her jaw from hitting the cold, steel floor. She picked herself up and turned her body to face him. Fear. The Pokémon hiding nearby sensed it- and the workers under her father's command were pale, seeing the small girl struggle to keep composure. Everyone knew she was fighting back her left eye's tear.

Father's hand burns, restrains, and commands. Usually, in that order. His shadow blocked light away from her face, leaving his powerful presence to lock into her mind. Putting his large, skin crawling hands back into his pockets, he walked away. Not a word was exchanged afterward.

Aidian rubbed her fleshy shoulder. Touching it made it hurt worse, but it made her able to tolerate using her burnt joint. With a sigh, she watched everyone leave the scene from the corners of her eye. The Pokémon Spectators all returned to their own small tasks.

"Abra..." She whispered. The Pokémon with the Bow quickly appeared. "We have to move quickly."

"Ab-"

"No buts. I can take care of myself. However, those eggs can't. I want anyone who can to guard and care for those eggs, 24/7. Is that understood?"

"Abra." She responded firmly. Master needed time- and a lot of it until everything could be carried out. A Full Heal might help also... Maybe that was the one trait that she and her father shared. They were both so stubborn!

* * *

Kai loved her Squirtle. It followed her briskly in the city of Algis. It was the main city, the giant place with the Pokémart to match! However, she wasn't going shopping just yet. Right now, though she didn't need to refresh, she was heading toward the Pokémon Center. She had her game with her, tucked into her PDA. There, if she herd right, she could have her game's Pokémon recreated for her- here in PokéEarth!

There she sat at the PC, (for here, they had chairs so that one didn't have to stand) and connected her shiny Baby Blue PDA to Pokémon Storage System. With the game in contact, a small window came up. Moving four of her game Pokémon into the virtual box system, she left two spaces open in her team- one for her new Squirtle, and one for another new Pokémon.

"Squir..." She turned to her Squirtle, struck with awe.

"What's going on?" She muttered.

"_Where's that Blaziken's trainer?"_

"_Look'a that egg! The top is glowing!"_

"_What's up with you, Pikachu? What's going on?"_

The entire Pokémon Center was in a buzz. Looking up, it seemed to be a very highly trained Blaziken indeed. _How_, she wondered- for the place had just opened today, and according to the window, it took three days for transferred Pokémon to be usable. Who ever it belonged to, one thing was for sure- he was looking strait at her.

Crossing the Center, he nodded to the Squirtle. Neither of them spoke, for there was a universal understanding between all the Pokémon present. Taking the egg that was being handed to her, she looked up to the Pokémon in question. The Blaziken shook his head- no questions. Blinking at the egg, she wondered.

It's glowing. Why...on earth...is the top of the egg glowing?

* * *

"We've got to do something!" Alecto cried. The Raichu stared at the pedestal he had been guarding. "Just giving up the eggs isn't going to help her!"

"What do you expect us to do?" the Shiftry held his egg tight. "Look! Aden's coming back!"

The Blaziken felt awkward without the egg in his sights. Looking to the others of Master's team, he turned to the empty pedestal. "Has he found out yet?"

"No. We're hoping to evacuate all the eggs before then." Armon appeared, his long white robe draping about him. The mental connection with the egg gave him the chills. "Have you seen Dimitri?"

"No. Probably carrying out the task. I wouldn't worry about him though." Aysu replied, she herself, returning.

"That leaves you three. Alecto, Ayken, Armon, time to go." Aden watched the Raichu, Gardevoir and Shiftry holding their eggs, for the first time, trembling with fear. "Do you know who your going to?"

"Briefly." Ayken sighed. "What about Master?"

"Aysu and I will do our best for Master. The Dittos are going to help in this also."

"We can't just hide her, Aden." The Milotic cooed, and the worry in her tone was obvious. "She needs to be able to work also."

"I'll go find him." Armon finally suggested, teleproting away. He had waited long enough. "Dimitri's usually up to causing trouble, and now wasn't the time for it."

The Blaziken sighed. Aysu and Armon were right- as usual. The six of them, wherever that Flygon went, knew this. Hiding was never the answer, and Master had always fought back. Had it been her place or not, she had stepped in and tried to make things better. Why was this any different? _Master's Master..._

It just didn't seem right.

* * *

"Tina!" She was no taller than 3'11", and neither was her identical sister. He only visible difference without knowing them was the ribbons in their hair- one red, and one blue. Tina's red ribbon blew in the wind with her long ponytail it tied back.

"Nina!" They spun with their pokeballs in hand, Rina holding it in her right, Tina in her left, so that the pokeballs were on the outside. Their ponytails brushed as they spun before the trainer on the merge of battle. Once again, Tina found herself echoing her sister- just as they loved to.

"Double, (Double), Not to Much, (Just a Little), Trouble! (Trouble)! Can you, (Beat Us)?"

Cute, corny and just a bit annoying- The Johto Sisters.

"Go! Ekans! Go! Mudkip!" The junior trainer called. The twins released their own Pokémon, only to realize that the four weren't listening to them once they were out there.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Nina asked. "You like battling!"

"Cyn..."

They all looked up. They, from where they were, could see a large silhouette. As it decended, the Flygon became clear. In it's left hands, rested an egg. It hovered over the twins, beating it's wings- as if waiting for someone.

"Gardevoir..." Out of the grass, the Pokémon appeared it much of it's glory. Had it teleported there?

"Flygon!" The Hovering Pokémon protested. Waving his tail above the twins, the Gardevoir nodded. The white draped Pokémon seemed relieved.

Walking forward, the Gardevoir held the egg out to the twin trainers. The Totodile hissed at the egg, and the Cyndaquil stood between the egg and Tina. However, there was an understanding. The Flygon took the egg to Tina, and Gardevoir took his own egg to Nina.

The two, powerful Pokémon retreated a bit, and soon, vanished.

"That...((Was strange))..."

* * *

Work never ends here. Once your hired to work here in the mists of Area 51, especially under that Psycho man, understand that your soul has been long since sold. HE even refrains from hiring family people, afraid that they'll complain or ask for days off. 24/7, the clock never stops, and neither do the workers. Time does not sleep, nor does He. Just learn to like coffee, and you'll be rescued by the fact that you won't live very long.

They swear on it- just about everyone in that building does. He can't be human. They've seen it before- where every now and then, he transfers into a clone of himself to remain alive. No one knows how long he has been escaping death- but every worker knows this in a matter of days. There is no escape for yourself.

They expected another one of those special clones- built for special military abilities. They aren't human either...they are superior to everyone physically, but mentally, they are dogs waiting for commands. There are multitudes of them, just..._there_. But, that one night, the entire work force was blown away. It wasn't a strong man's image, meant to be feared, but she was no taller than four and a half feet. Her long silky black hair was tied into to, nearly perfect braids. She was dressed like Him, and looked so much like him, but..._She was a little girl_.

She quickly became the redemption of the lab. Built for both fighting, domestic qualities, and brilliance for lab work, her half-human, half-machine presence was more than enough to make life easier. However, when she boomed in on her own project, she was absent more and more, and He himself had to do his own work again. He was dropped off of a Sugar High, and he came crashing. She on her own work, and not attending to his own mindset...

Sure, everything she moved in was profitable, but nothing like now. Yet, and still, it remained in his mind. He took it as betrayal, the only thing of him she never understood. Or maybe she did, and she still chooses to ignore it.

_I built you, and you left me. Now you are in danger, danger of me taking you apart._

* * *

"There, see? Not so hard." Otto relaxed, his hand on Raul's shoulder. The two of them were growing in strength quickly. Of course, his dream was all to far away. Just keep working...keep going...

"Hey Treeko, what's up with you?" he wasn't coming back into the ball. He was just standing there, growling into the taller grasses. Otto, curious, sent out his Umbreon. The same response. The two of them, hissing and growling.

A Shiftry, and a Raichu. They were fully leveled, highly powerful, and staring at the trainers. The Pokémon nearby, trained and wild alike, were starting to all pay homage. However, when the hands of the two presented eggs... Otto never thought that Pokémon could unanimously agree to _hate._

Strange eggs, sure...but...why? Why them? Was there a reason why these two selected them? And who on earth owned these two Pokémon? Otto was confused, and he felt bad for Raul who had no clue what was going on.

As quickly as they came, as soon as the two trainers were holding the eggs, they were gone. All eyes were on them, trainers and Pokémon alike. They wondered if the system itself was watching them.

"What do we do with these?!" Raul gave a hoarse whisper, a little to disturbed to do otherwise.

"Walk around, until they hatch. And quite frankly, I'm supposing that these have a special thing to them. They glow in the top, and I don't like it."

"Something fishy is going on, right?"

"You bet..."

"Thats...all of them. All six Halos..." She muttered. Still feeling the burn, she feared for the rest of her body. But, they wouldn't hatch unless they were in those conditions- other trainers. Sure, it would have been nice to pick them for a certain reason, but this time...characters were just...'lucky'...


	4. Chapter 4

Her face was twisted, distorted. Her mouth was bent in a frown and her lips were held taught. Her eyes were closed, slammed shut. Her very hands had stiffened and the bones were starting to stick out of her hands, they were so strained. The 'bottle' she griped was her source of misery at the moment, being that the contents had healed her burnt shoulder.

"That..." She muttered, feeling a new, deep empathy for her Pokémon around her. "Tastes so...uh...how do you put up with this stuff?!"

Aidian only let out a small smile as the Pokémon around her laughed. Burn Heals, or rather, any of the heals were truly and uniquely off the taste charts. Aidian later had tried to describe what they tasted like, but only her face and a few grotesque words she spewed from her mouth could even come close to the misery she remembered. At this moment however, she stopped everything else she was doing, and had decided that this could not go on.

* * *

"Tina! Look!" The twin turned to see what her Blue Ribbon sister was pointing at. Upon seeing it, the two sisters laughed. Upon a bottle next to the other Full Heals, was titled; _Fruity Heals:Full Heal Orange!_

As they looked along the shelves, they could see that the full heal came in, not only Orange now, but also in Grape and Mint. A few other heals carried similar flavors, like Cherry, Lemon-Lime, Blueberry, Chocolate Malt, and Raspberry. The twins could not believe their eyes. The time had been taken to make these things- for what reason?

"Go! Cyndaquil!" Tina rang. It wasn't all to rare to hear trainers call on their Pokémon in the marts. It hadn't been band, since no one was dumb enough to start fights in there yet. When the Pokémon answered his master's call, Tina presented the Full Heal to him. "Look, this Full Heal tastes like Grapes! Isn't that funny?"

"Cyn!" If a Pokémon's face could light up, this was the time. Taking his stubby arms, he grasped bottle to draw it to himself. The Pokémon was ecstatic. Hearing other Pokémon nearby, he zoomed over to them, and immediately began talking to them. It wasn't long before the entire store had gotten a little out of hand with happy Pokémon.

"We're so sorry, sir." Nina ran up to the man who owned that Pokémon Cyndaquil had been so fond toward. "We- don't know whats going on."

"Of course!" He exclaimed, and soon the was caught up in the wind of it also.

"Eh...Excuse me?" Tina, just as lost as her sister, asked. "Of course, what?"

"Oh- I'm sorry girls. You see, these Heals, I suppose they don't taste so good. They _are_ better than the herbs, but I'm sure this tops them all. These poor Pokémon, they must be so thrilled that they can finally _enjoy_ healing on the road!"

The twins turned to each other, and soon were laughing. It made perfect sense! They quickly ran back to the Full Heals and stocked up on the three flavors to replace the many originals they had already. This place was a trip, and the twins hoped that one day, they could stay for good.

* * *

"Squir?" The Pokémon looked up to her as she ruffled her bag. She had pokéballs in here somewhere. Finally locating one, She looked toward the Pidgey with determination. Being left handed, she stood with her right foot out and cast the empty pokéball toward the weakened Pokémon before her. Kai hoped it would catch.

The pokéball looked as if it was going to spin over the Pidgey's head, but instead, along the middle, it cracked and sent a bolt of light down upon the Pokémon below. The two figures quickly grew to be no more than white silhouettes. The lower half of the image was drawn into the top, spherical orb. The pokéball snapped shut, and regained it's color before it hit the ground. There was a second of silence, and it rocked heavily to the left. Another pause. It rocked again, only less violently this time. Again, it rocked. Now, it was silent once more- and the only thing to break the silence was a soft _click_ of the center white circle to retract- locking the containing sphere.

"Now _that_," Kai cooed to her Squirtle, bowing to pick up the pokéball. "Is how you catch a Pokémon!"

* * *

"I'll take your Pokemon." Maple smiled. "And your gear please, Scree."

Scout fished in his pocket, and pulled out a small card that his boss had forwarded to him. It was a pass that allowed him into the staff areas. Still smiling, the Professor nodded and bowed. She then turned and pressed a long arrangement of buttons to open the same side door.

"Across the hall." She hummed, and turned to the next person who was leaving PokéEarth.

Scout found himself in a direct path, unlike the one had used before with all the passwords and such. At the door across the hall, he once again slipped his card into a demanding slot. The door opened, and he entered. It was the same room that he had the interview in.

There she sat, staring at the screens the monitored the entire population. Did she sit there all day? As Scout walked in from behind her, She didn't move, nor did she greet him. Her head was always turned to the screens.

"Aidian?" Scout asked, nearly right behind her now. Startled, she whirled around. He was soon shocked as 'she' was, her her eyes were long lines- _like a ditto's!_ He blinked, and soon the Pokémon reverted to it's puddy purple-pink form.

"Ditto! Dit Dit!" And the Pokémon re-formed into the creator, turning it's attention back to the screens. Scout stood clueless for a moment. Kind of lonely, he released his Eevee onto the floor beside him. Satisfied, he wondered how he would reach the real character he looked for.

"Oh! Scree, it's you." Turning his head, he saw the familiar Slowking.

"Is everyone going to call me that now?" The scout sighed.

"Only those you don't tell otherwise. The entire system is going to recognize you by that name though. But, I highly doubt you came to ask about your registry name."

"I actually came to see how Aidian was. My boss has been on the edge and I wanted to make sure everything is alright."

When the slowking was slow to words, a bit of fear crept onto Scout's face. The kid was a genius, what could have gone wrong? To panic or not to panic, that was the question.

"She's been better, but it could get worse. I don't know if she could see you right now, however. If there was any matter your truly wished to meet her over I can get a memo out that you came over it."

"Just- tell her I was here. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes. Take care of that egg. There are five others who have the egg- find them. Those eggs form a nasty team if in the wrong hands. Just follow your instincts- and don't let anything happen to those eggs."

Abruptly, the Slowking turned and left. Scout guessed he was never going to be able to ask what it was. Looking at the pokéball it was contained in for protective purposes, he saw the glow of a red ring at the top. Whistling to his Eevee, they turned to leave back to the world Aidian had created. Scout just hoped that her creation wasn't turning on her...


End file.
